


Loads of work and loss of love

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: "Reaching behind with one hand, rubbing his sore butt he sighs and ponders how he will survive the long workday ahead.His King was merciless. In terms of slacking at his duties and handling his lovers behind."





	1. Intro to Disaster

The day was promising to be nice and clear. Stretching his tense muscles and crawling out of the bed in the wee hours of the morning, was something that became an habit for the top advisor of the Sindrian Kingdom.  
Not only cause he had the bath all for himself without having to share it with the other noisy generals, but also to finish all the left over work his overly lazy King (probably) hadn't finished the evening before.

Striding down the corridor after his morningly skin care routine, enjoying the silence and admiring the slowly rising morning sun casting it's warm rays of light on the alabaster tiles, Ja'far's mind trails off to the night before. Sin was certainly not joking as he told him he probably won't be able to sit properly for the next few days.  
Reaching behind with one hand, rubbing his sore butt he sighs and ponders how he will survive the long workday ahead.  
His King was merciless. In terms of slacking at his duties and handling his lovers behind.

Reaching his office, dreading the sight of his desk buried beneath a giant pile of paperwork, he takes a deep breath and enters. As expected, the outlook was devastating. Approaching his desk while silently cursing his Majesty, he takes his place behind the workpile and stiffles a small wince, trying to ignore the stinging pain that keeps reminding him how badly he got messed up the last night.

„I'm going to have my revenge for this, Sin...“ He mumbles, picking up the Quill and starts his calculations for the money that's been lost from the latest Maharajan Festivities.  
Going through the numbers, he decides that someone needs to establish a limit for wine consumption, not only to improve the work situation the next day, avoiding any hangovers but also to save this country from future bankruptcy.

 

__________________________________

 

The hours always flew by when he's busy with work. That means it's an daily occurence that he gets stopped in his workflow from his rumbling stomach telling him to take a break. He would rather not eat anything if it could be avoided but an fainting advisor will be even less able to get this Kingdom's load of work done.  
Leaving his seat, turning to the exit, he notices that some parchments are still on the King's desk with some other important matters that have to be attended to today. With an heartfelt sigh he turns to leave the office to take a detour to his Majestys Office before breakfast. 

Walking down the hallway, one of the generals awoken from their alcohol coma of the last night, greets Ja'far with sleepy eyes and a big yawn.

„Yo! Morning Ja'far. I see your already up way too early for my taste!“

„Good morning Sharrkan, it's all a matter of training and who else would work for this kingdom if i wasn't sacrifcing my own sleep?“

Feeling a little bit of guilt, the young swordsman lowers his gaze and fiddles with his hands.

„Your always grouchy and mean in the morning, you know that? Allright, allright i'm sorry! But don't put all the blame on me here! Masrur was practically forcing me to that drinking competition! I can't let someone younger beat me!“

„Haa...your just 1 year apart Sharrkan and if your really sorry, go and get that box of scrolls and parchments for me that's standing beside his Majesty's desk. It will save me some time and i can go silence my rumbling stomach.“

„At once!“

Sharrkan turns around on the spot, running in the speed of light to finish his new mission for retribution.

 

__________________________________________

 

Having satisfied is hunger, Ja'far makes his way slowly back into the direction of his office, taking a small pleasant walk through the left corridor that is built at the garden side, to get some fresh air before focusing on his duties again. While taking in the warm rays of light and enjoying the nice weather, two bickering individuals are slowly creeping closer.

„I told you Ja'far will be mad at you again! You really never learn, do you?“

The blue haired magician was lecturing the Heliohapt boy with a slight tease in her voice.

„Ahhh, stop being always so annoying Yamuraiha. I can't take your nitpicking so early in the morning!“

„I'm just stating facts!It's not my fault that your brain cells only live in that sword of yours!“

Fighting back and forth, not watching his steps while closing in on the waiting ex-assassin, Sharrkan stumbles spectacularly, throwing the heavy box of documents directly into the advisors direction. Turning around the moment the disaster is flying towards him:

„You gonna wake the hole palace with your loud---gah!“

Hitting Ja'fars head spot on, he stumbles backwards, falling to the ground, leaving a shocked swordsman and magician behind, as well as an unconcious royal advisor.


	2. Truly a terrible day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conquering a dungeon? Easy as cake.  
> Conquering his lover all over again? Hell on earth.

Hurrying down the hallway to his advisors chambers, Yamuraiha informs the king of what had occured and caused the misfortunate, and absolutely unnecessary accident.

„I already lectured this dork for his clumsyness, your majesty, but i advice you to have a word with Sharrkan as well. He never listens to me anyways! It's like talking against a wall!“

„Don't make Sharrkan the lone perpetrator here. I'm very certain that you two got into an argument again and bickered your way down the hall, causing this silly incident together and Ja'far had to suffer the consequences.“

Sinbad gave his magician a stern look, while she lowered her gaze in shame, aware that her King knows her all too well.

„Very perceptive, as always...“

„Years of training and observation of my loyal generals.“

With a satisfied smirk on his face, they reach the chambers and slowly enter, trying not to wake his unconcious advisor.

„I will be returning to my laboratory now, my King. I left the oinment on the desk beside the bed.“

„Thank you Yamuraiha. And please make sure not to cause anymore chaos today. If i remember correctly, you have been working on that sex change potion currently. Maybe you should stop your research for today. I have a bad feeling that every male in the palace will wake up with breasts tomorrow morning. Not that i would actually mind.“

„But im so close to finish! You could be my first guinea pig, my King!“

Eyes sparkling in anticipation, she glares at Sinbad, hoping for a favourable answer.

„Not today, even though im quite intrigued. Go and fetch Sharrkan for me instead. I gotta do my royal duties, behave like a king for once and make sure to give him a lecture.“ 

„Very well, i shall take my leave then and get my hands on that idiot instead...“

Clearly disappointed of her Kings lacking motivation regarding her (very dangerous in more than one way) research, she pouts visibly and leaves the room to finish her new objective of catching the main villain of the day.

________________________________________

Sinbad walks closer to the bed to place himself at the edge, taking one hand to brush away his sleeping advisors bangs.

„You never have a moments rest. Maybe this is actually the chance for you to get some actual sleep, huh, Ja'far?“

Stiffling moans escaping his throat, Ja'far slowly opens his eyes to give his king a sleepy and very confused look.

„Sin...what...what happened? How long was i out cold?“

Smiling in relief of his awakening, Sinbad explains the ridiculous situation he's gotten himself into.

„You were a victim of Sharrkans and Yamuraihas daily rivalry. My heartfelt condolences.“

Groaning in response, Ja'far sits up rubbing his forehead carefully.

„That is one huge bump your going to have there. How is the rest of you feeling, except that growing horn on your head?“

Sinbad laughs slightly, amused at his partners predicament.

„Not too bad, i think. Head hurts a bit but otherwise i feel as fit as always. I need to return to my work or i will have to do an all-nighter again today.“

Rustling through the sheets in an attempt to get up from the bed, Sinbad stops him in his tracks.

„Slow down now, let me at least apply that ointment for you. I know i won't be able to stop you from working anyways. You would have to loose a limb or two to neglect your work and even then im not sure that would hold you back completely...“

Reaching for the small bottle left behind by his magician, he pops open the lid and starts to very carefully massage it onto Ja'fars, now big lump, on his forehead.  
Sighing, Ja'far lets him do as he pleases, since he cant win against his overly protective King.  
Noticing the feeling of something drawing in closer to his face he turns his head slightly. Only to find Sinbads face being dangerously close to his lips.

„Sin?! The heck are you doing there? I'm not one of your concubines or are you still not detoxicated from last night's festivities?“

Placing a hand over Sinbads mouth, pushing him away forcibly, Ja'far gives him an irritated and disgusted gaze.

„What do you mean? Am i not allowed to kiss you anymore? Last night you were quite satisifed with my skills...“

Returning a confused and disheartened look at his advisor, Sinbad wonders what has gotten into him all of a sudden.

„Sin, i have no idea what you are talking about. We never kissed in the first place, so what makes you think i would let you touch me even further? I'm your advisor, not your lover. Splash some cold water in your face and stop daydreaming. Now, if you would excuse me? I have a lot of unfinished work waiting on me.“

Grabbing his robe, Ja'far stands up and leaves the room with an annoyed expression and large, angry steps.

Sinbad still sitting on the bed, hiding his face in his palms, lets out a desperate moan.

„It seems he hit his head even worse than i thought...“

His loyal advisor had clearly forgotten their relationship as lovers. 

Rubbing his temples, thinking about possible ways of getting rid of Ja'far's amnesia, Sinbad sighs in defeat of this unexpected situation.  
He does love challenges, but this one is going to be the hardest he ever had to face. Rather would he conquer another dungeon without any of his metal vessels, naked and with tied hands, then to be afraid of his ex-assassins (and currently ex-lovers) reactions, when he is going to woo him all over again...


	3. Awakening to a bitter truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracked pride and drastic measures to fight for love.

The day started with the nagging feeling of loss, helplessness and a heavy thunderstorm wrecking havoc in the early hours of morning. He usually loved to lay lazily in the bed, while listening to the rain falling onto the balcony and taking in the fresh air, smelling of rain and wet earth, after a long hot summer night.

This morning started quite different. Silence loomed over the Kings chamber, his thoughts drifiting back to the happenings of the evening before.  
His most loyal and important friend, as well as his lover forgot their romantic relationship of these past years. Trying to console himself he thinks, that it could have been worse, ending up with Ja'far forgetting everything about him as a person or, god forbid, him not remembering how to do his work as the most capable Sindrian Advisor this country has to offer. The kingdom would fall into ruins in a matter of days... 

Little did these lies help to lift his sour mood and the gloomy day ahead. Rolling from one side to the other, letting his mind wander off in a desperate attempt to find a solution to this very dire sitation, he frowns and sighs.

„I never thought i would be at a loss concerning romantical issues. Guess this calls for some drastic measures...“

Determined he leaps off the bed, stomps towards the room's exit and tells the guards waiting outside, to call for his eight generals for an immediate meeting regarding some pressing matters.

__________________________________________________

 

All eight generals where rushing to the meeting room, pondering what could be this important so early in the morning. Wondering wether Sindria was about to get invaded or someone tried to assassinate the King. Everyone took their seat at the large, round table in the meeting hall, worried expressions on each face.  
Sinbad entered with large steps, stopping near his seat and taking a deep breath.

„Im sorry to have you all called here in this hour of the day, but there is something i need to discuss with you. I hope that you all will be able to help me out with this rather peculiar situation.“

The generals started to clearly relax, knowing that this country seemingly wasn't under any attack or being threatened by an army waiting outside the front doors. Returning a curious look, the tanned swordsman was the first to voice his question.

„What happened your Majesty? You never called us before concerning any private matters of yours. Or did Ja'far reject your advances yesterday after i knocked him out?

Short silence and a sorrowful glance from his King where the answer to his inquiry.  
„Wait...bullseye? You can't be serious here! The ladykiller of the seven seas got rejected by his lover? I guess that is why the skies are crying today. Out of pity for our sexual frustrated King.“

Snickering at his own stupid joke, he was silenced with a slap to his backhead by the blue haired magician sitting beside him.

„Ouch! What was that for Yamuraiha? Already being nasty so early?“

He rubs his head, earning a spiteful look from her.

„Would you shut up already! Who's fault is this to begin with? YOURS! So let his majesty finish his request before i smack you again you heartless bastard!“ 

Now with Sharrkan visibly pouting and about to start another fight, the big Imuchakk warrior approaches them from behind in the means to intervene and to calm the situation.

„Now, now. Save your energy for later. We still don't know what our King wants from us.“

Hinahoho stops the incoming fight of the bickering generals and gives his King a strong nod, urging him to continue with his speech.

„I know it is not like me, but this is also a very strange situation to be in. You all know what happened to Ja'far yesterday. Him being unconcious for an hour, sadly wasn't the only problem that occured i had to find out.“

Now having everyones attention and puzzled looks, he takes another deep breath, getting ready to get the news across quickly, like ripping off an old band-aid.

„Ja'far also has forgotten our relationship as lovers and denies to have ever been in love with me. It seems hes suffering from partial Amnesia.“

Jaws dropping across the table, Drakon finds his voice back first.

„This is indeed a pressing matter my King. Please tell us how we can aid you. Should Yamuraiha take a look at him first?“

The magician doesn't look up, her gaze fixed on her hands, while going through possible treating methods but the results are less than satisfying.

„I'm afraid i won't be of much help. The research on human amnesia has still not gone very far and i don't want to endanger him any further. Please forgive me...“

Sinbad slumps back in his seat, feeling defeated.

„I understand Yamuraiha. Do not blame yourself. I know you will continue working on it in hopes of finding a solution. I can't ask for more.“

Reassured by her King, she relaxes her tense shoulders and shows a faint smile in response.

Pisti ,breaking the awkward mood in the room, jumps up in her seat and exitedly shares her idea.

„Maybe he would remember something if his Majesty would take him to familiar places they've been together or replay one of their past dates! Something like a romantic picnic!“

Beaming with confidence over her brilliant plans, she waits for everyones opinions.

„That is not a bad idea. I say it would be worth a try.“

Drakon nods in agreement after complimenting a very pleased Pisti.

„What you think Sinbad? Wanna give it a try? We don't have much other options currently. Give it a go!“

Sinbad being encouraged by Hinahohos kind words, stands up and announces his descision with a wary smile.

„Knowing that all of you have my back, lifted my mood already quite a bit. Thank you for taking this seriously and providing me with some helpful answers. I will think about Pisti's advice and will act accordingly to it. You are all dismissed.“

The meeting being over faster than expected, everyone pays their respects and strides out the hall, leaving their king behind.

Sinbad ponders over their past dates and possible spots to re-visit to rekindle the spark of love his advisor had forgotten.  
Staring out of the window to clear his mind, he impulsively decides to go for the romantic picnic idea Pisti had offered him. 

What could go wrong after all? Except being rejected (again) and taking another fatal blow to his pride or getting his face slapped from his angry ex-lover and explain his beat red cheek the next day to the others...

Distressed over the possible horrible and unpleasant outcomes, he wanders out of the meeting room, down the hall towards the kitchen to plan the upcoming menu of his hopefully successful attempt of reclaiming his lovers affections...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently moving to another city so the next chapters might be coming a bit later! Please be patient who ever enjoys my fanfic. I'll try to update again as soon as i can! <3


	4. Strange dreams, tears and wet sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish i had such vidid dreams with Sin...*cough*  
> I mean, Ja'far having rather realistic, smutty dreams.

Late this evening, Ja'far was on the way back to his chambers earlier than he planned this day. The throbbing headache and stinging bump on his forehead, forced him to retire reluctantly.  
Entering the room he let his robes slide down, throwing them despite his usually proper manners, onto the floor in front of the bed, followed by himself into the sheets. With a glance to the bottle of ointment left behind by the king on the closest table, he reached out with one hand grabbing it. Opening it with one swift movement he applies it as gently as possible on his aching injury. With a short, sharp hiss he finishes his treatment.

“Sharrkan sure did a thorough job of knocking me out there...” he sarcastically stated to himself, putting the now empty bottle where it came from.

Slumping back onto his pillows, he tries to recall what happened earlier with Sinbad. He couldn't shake off the sentiment that he'd hurt Sin deeply but at the same time wasn't able to understand why he felt that way. Trying to catch his fleeting thoughts on the matter while his eyelids grew heavy, he had this nagging feeling that he'd forgot something very important, as he drifted off to a very restless sleep...

 

“Ja'far, wake up...i can't believe I would ever see you get up so late!”

Wondering where this familiar, deep voice came from, he felt something soft gingerly touching his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes he looked straight into his Kings eyes, who was gently gazing down at him. Ja'far had the sudden urge to jump up and run out of the room, away from this bizarre situation but something held him there. Sin suddenly leaned in closer, pulling him in for a tight embrace.

“You seem to be still half asleep! Let me wake you up a bit more fiercly...”

With a playful smirk on his lips, Sinbad drew closer to his ear, starting to nibble on it gently while stroking his head in slow, loving movements.

_“This shouldn't feel this pleasant...whats happening to me...why am I not giving him a slap and get the hell out of here?...but I can't move...no, I don't WANT to move...is this just a very vivid dream?”_

His thoughts rapidly circled through his head, leaving him dizzy and confused with his feelings as he turns his head to the left unknowingly, giving his king better access for his playful tongue play, eliciting a small wince out of his mouth as he hits a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Now we're getting somewhere...” Sinbad chuckles lightly, while slowly kissing his way downwards.

Not sure whether to enjoy his predicament or violently shake his king off his trembling body, his eyes fixate the metal vessels on the small table beside the bed. Counting them he noticed that two are missing. 

_“What happened to them? Did he put them somewhere else? Lost them as it happened already quite often in the past? No. Something seems off.”_

Turning back, his King perks up for a second, glancing down on his advisor with nothing but love and desire in his golden eyes.

_“So this really is a dream. Sin looks way younger and behaves even less kingly than usual...Is this an event from the past?Or just my dreams mocking me?”_

The moment he realized this wasn't really happening, Ja'fars stiff body relaxed seemingly, making the decision easy for him to simply let this dream go it's way.

_“Might as well let it happen. Can't fight what i'm dreaming anyways...”_

Breathing out soundly accepting his fate, he reached up cupping his kings cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

“Stop making me wait so much and wake me up “properly” already.”

“Seems you are not as sleep drunken as you seemed to be mere moments ago...Guess I better stop slacking and start with the extensive care taking then...”

Having responded to his advisors urgent plead, he made his way back down kissing his collarbone softly, wandering south while stripping him off his sleeping garments with nimble movements.  
One hand wandering further down teasing Ja'fars hardened shaft, sliding upwards with just one finger, making it twitch in sweet agony of whats to come. Reaching the tip and slowly circling around it, spreading his leaking pre-cum, Ja'fars throat escapes a stifled moan, making him almost choke on his own saliva.

“You know how much i love teasing you, don't you? There's nothing I enjoy more...except maybe watching your face when i make you spill all over yourself, while I keep pounding into you...”

Licking his lips hungrily, Sinbad gets rid off the last fabric between them, positioning himself between his lovers legs. Grabbing both their throbbing cocks, Sinbad starts to rub them against each other, lustful moaning with each stroke and enjoying the delicious view beneath him.

“I never thought a dream could feel this amazing...” gasping for air, Ja'far tries to keep his composure...failing miserably.

“Dream? Not at all. Let me show you how real these feelings are...”

Abruptly stopping his previous movements, he leaned towards the edge of the sheets, grabbing a small vial of scented oil.

“Turn around. I want to see your cute butthole twitching for me...”

Complying to his kings blunt orders, he lifted himself up, only to get violently pushed over, landing with his face into the pillows. Snorting in dissapprovement but too eager for more imminent pleasure, he gives up the thought of complaint.

Rutting his now slick cock on Ja'fars cleft, Sinbad starts probing the hole carefully, massaging and preparing it for his thick, aching length. Having done the utmost to stretch the opening as cautious as possible while taming himself, he lets his tip slide in, slowly filling his lover up completely.

Groaning in pleasure of this painful but tender loving act, Ja'far wondered if he ever wanted to wake up from this rather special dream again. He caught himself wanting more than this. More than sex. The familiar feeling of closeness and being loved for who he is started creeping into his mind, while he felt Sin thrusting into him softly, making him get used to his size.

_“Why does this feel so good? And why am I just giving myself up to him without restraint, even if it is just a dream? There must be more to it...”_

While he was caught up in his pondering, he could feel Sinbad arching his back, placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, whispering some very meaningful words:

“I love you Ja'far...and I always will...never forget that...”

 

Jerking up from his lying position, Ja'far gasps, looking around only to realize that he is all alone in his bed. He touches his face, wiping away the tears streaming down his cheeks, a hoarse sob escaping his lips...

“How could I ever forget something so precious...?”

Throwing away the sheets he leaps out of his bed, ignoring his rather impressive erection and runs out the door down the hallway, in search of the one he loves...


	5. Midnight Panic

Sliding down the empty hallways on his bare feet, Ja'far looked around frantically for his precious person. After he hasn't been in his chambers despite the late hour he decided to make his way through all the possible places Sinbad liked to be in the middle of the night, if he is worried about something or simply couldn't sleep.

Nothing. Not in the garden, not on the bench they usually sit together to take a break after a morning full of paperwork, neither under the fully bloomed cherry blossom tree they both loved so much.  
Out of breath, standing still and trying to focus on calming his racing heart, he turns around leaving the tree and garden behind, making his way in a slower pace towards the kitchen. Maybe a tea could ease his anxiety and the time it might take to catch his lover. It's not like him to be so frantic about anything.

„Calm down already, dammit. This is getting ridiculous...“ he's chanting to himself and realizing that only this stupid, irresponsible King can stir him up like this, making him loose his composure he usually has under perfect control.

Getting closer to the kitchen he saw a dim light leaving the entry, together with some rather peculiar smell and a thick smokescreen. Sneaking closer to peek around the corner to find out who could be cooking this late at night, he startled as he heared some cursing and annoyed sighs from a very familiar voice.

„Crap. This isn't working out like i planned. It looked so easy as i imagined it. A king should at least be able to cook something as easy as some stir fried rice without burning the vegetables to undefined pieces of charcoal...“

His majesty was still fully clothed in his robes and metal vessels, standing at the stove, spitting out muffled curses while trying to turn something undefined into something even more atrocious.  
That was too much to handle. Letting slip out a hearty giggle, Ja'far turned around the corner, making his King twirl around giving a surpried look while gripping a large wooden spoon.

„I never expected you to try and refine your non existent cooking skills when you have trouble sleeping or this is a new hobby you just haven't told anyone about yet, your majesty?“

Giving Sinbad a challenging smirk he walks up closer to inspect the awkward situation he caught his King in.

„What...weren't you asleep?I mean you definetly were sleeping as i walked passed your room, like, i could swear i even heared you snoring..Stop looking at me like this Ja'far. This is more emberassing then i thought it wouldbe if i get found here...wipe that grin outta your face...“

„Ha-ha-ha...im sorry Sin but i had the strangest dream and woke up totally flustered, running around the whole palace in order to get to you and then i find you in this absurd situation? It is hard not laugh at this, don't you think?“

Standing right in front Sin, he takes out the spoon in his Kings hand which he was still gripping tightly, turn off the stove behind him and look back into his eyes to make him understand why he came here in the first place.

„Sin...I'm so sorry...I have hurt you so much today and after i woke up my heart felt like it is gonna jump straight out of my chest. It still hasn't calmed down. Can you feel this?“

Taking Sinbad's hand, placing it over his racing heart, he gives his King a repenting and sorrowful look.  
Sinbad's eyes grew wider, inching his body closer to Ja'far's chest.

„You mean you remember again?My touch is not feeling strange to you anymore?My feelings aren't repulsing to you?“

Getting up on his toes, Ja'far grabs a loose strand of purple hair, pulling Sin down to seal their lips together. Relieved of this longed for sensation, Sin embraces his lovers small frame, closing any gap between them. 

„This was the strangest day we had in a long time, i bet i got at least one more grey hair outta this torture...“ Sin complained after they parted their lips „...i expect you to pamper me today for all this stress you put me through and failed cooking attempts i did to win back your love, are we clear on that?“

„Only if we you don't make me eat that black pile of coal over there, Sin...“

„That sounds like a deal i can agree to...“

Leaning in for another passionate kiss to catch up on all the effection he had missed out on today, Sin gave a heartfelt sigh against his lovers soft lips, while Ja'far reached up with one hand to grab a stray hair sticking out on the side of his Kings head. Plucking it out in one swift move.

„Ouch! What was that for Ja'far?“

„Oh, it's nothing your majesty. Just getting rid of your early signs of age.“

„That was on purpose now, wasn't it...?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish this! Really busy and suffering from writer's block after i moved to a new city! I hope you enjoyed my first finished newbie work that consisted out of more than one chapter! xD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this and leaves me a Kudo! It means a lot to me! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
